


i dont know why this exists

by fynatyourservice



Series: fics that i wrote in google docs and might come back to [2]
Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Other, Please Kill Me, and then i genuinely liked writing it, anyway, but i cant stop talking about him, but i dont hate him, but i hate him and his dumb smile, enjoy this shit, i hate him, i hated writing it, i stayed up until sunrise writing this during quarantine, i think, or hate it, this bitch, this man is my emotional support bastard, this started as a dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27739627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fynatyourservice/pseuds/fynatyourservice
Summary: i was going through some personal issues dont judge mei watch total drama every time something happens and/or im just straight up not having a good timeso far this year i've watched it like 4 times from start to finish
Relationships: Chris McLean/Reader
Series: fics that i wrote in google docs and might come back to [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029120
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	i dont know why this exists

“You know, I’m fine with testing these challenges, don't get me wrong, I love danger but don’t you think that this—“ Y/N gestured wildly at the deadly obstacle course in front of them “—is a little overboard?”

“Nope! Now, get testing, we have to make sure it’s safe... enough.” The host gave them a devilish grin. “If you manage to survive this one, I might think about giving you a promotion.” Shrugging their shoulders, Y/N proceeded to complete the obstacle course. 

Jumping from small rock to small rock over radioactive waste, crawling through mud with hidden barbed wire and finally, climbing a rickety, minutes-from-falling-over, wooden pole and landing on the only safe mattress. “Only a few scratches, that was nothing,” they looked at Chris with a smug expression on their face while they held out their bleeding forearms. 

“Day three and you’ve managed to last longer than all of the other interns. I have to say, I’m impressed,” he said, grabbing out a roll of gauze, a small container of antiseptic cream and a water bottle out of the bag that was sitting next to him and tossed them to Y/N. “Get yourself cleaned up and meet me at the dock, the campers should be getting here soon.” He turned around and made his way down to the campsite with them following behind, hurriedly applying the cream to their cuts and wrapping up their arms in gauze.

Once they were in front of the cabins, Y/N waved small goodbye before sprinting towards the large tent they had set up, far from where anyone would be willing to go. It was always nice to change out of mud-covered clothes. They checked their watch. “How the ever-loving hell did it take me that long to get changed?” they mumbled, stuffing the dirty clothes into a plastic bag and grabbing what they needed. ‘The notebook Chris wanted you to carry everywhere when you’re near him? Check. Water bottles that he wanted you to have filled with water because you don’t drink enough? Check. A backpack so you can carry all of it? And check.’ They smiled before climbing out of the tent and rushing towards the docks, their backpack swung over their shoulder.

“I’m here, I’m here!” Y/N skidded to a stop next to Chris, taking a minute to catch their breath before opening their mouth to go through an apology but he raised a hand. “Stop, don’t tell me. You didn’t realize how long it took you to get changed, you had to stuff your dirty clothes in a plastic bag and then you did that thing you always do and made sure you had everything that I specifically told you to carry everywhere with you,” he said, his normal smile growing bigger. They nodded. “Before I forget, you're being promoted to assistant, but you’ll still have to do the safety tests for the challenges.” Again, they opened their mouth to speak but were cut off by the sound of a boat engine coming closer towards the island.

**Author's Note:**

> in the doc this chapter isnt finished so this part will probably be updated before a new chapter


End file.
